


If its not today, I can't

by Changkyunnnie



Series: Inspired by Pentagon Songs [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends Hyunghyuk, Canon Compliant, Confused Hyungwon, DJ H.One, Established Relationship, Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Inspired by Pentagon's Lucky, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, brief mentions of monsta x members, dedicated to h.one's debut, minhyuk is a lil shit, this is gross idk what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: Minhyuk is smiling proudly as if he hadn’t just taunted Hyungwon inside an elevator, made him flustered in the middle of the hallway and then dragged him inside their dorm room all in the span of minutes. Or, Minhyuk has tickets to Hyungwon's late night gig and he informs DJ H.One in the most frustrating way.





	If its not today, I can't

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for this story would be after they arrive from K-Con Australia. Please support BamBamBam ft. DJ H.One's debut single (ft Jooheon , Justin Oh)!!!

 

Waiting for the elevator to arrive, Hyungwon was mentally calculating how much time he had before his manager would ask him to get ready for the drive to his next gig. Standing in the elevator lobby, he feels nothing but physical exhaustion from the earlier performance and their flight back to Seoul. The signs of a headache topped with a mood was slowly making its way into his system. He reminds himself that he can’t be snappy at anyone, especially their manager. He was the one that approved of his next schedule knowing full well that he would practically have no time to breathe in between K-Con Australia and World Club Dome.

He’s thinking of how foolish he is for discovering his talent and actually getting serious about DJ-ing. Being H.One started out as a joke but it seems like it turned into a passion he couldn’t quiet let go of, not in the near future at least. It was ironic because he hated losing sleep and the mandatory public appearances on after parties and yet here he was. He’s been taking every possible gig offered that didn’t interfere with his schedules in Monsta X.

Lost in thought, Hyungwon doesn’t notice someone stopping next to him until he feels a light bump on his shoulder. He glances down to see Minhyuk smiling at him, hands behind his back, holding on to his luggage bag. Pleasantly surprised, Hyungwon wondered how Minhyuk was still at the parking level when he vaguely remembers multiple voices telling him that they’ll be leaving him behind in the car for being too slow on waking up.

Before Hyungwon could say anything, Minhyuk decides to lean his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder making the younger jerk a bit in surprise. Once he got over the initial shock, he goes slack and wordlessly allows Minhyuk to find the most comfortable position. He hadn’t expected the affectionate gesture much more the arm that is suddenly linking with his own.

They stay silent for a bit, mostly due to the exhaustion but also because there wasn’t need for any words. Hyungwon sighs in contentment as he feels a familiar warmth blossoming inside of him. It’s the kind that strangely gives him energy. He hasn’t felt this warmth for the duration of the world tour; he’s missed it more than he thought. Hyungwon suddenly feels a bit sorry for forgetting that only Minhyuk could be able to give him this kind of energy.

Once the elevator arrives, Minhyuk slowly detaches himself from the taller man. When the doors open showing that the lift was empty, Minhyuk exhales in relief. Instead of letting Hyungwon fully, he quickly laces their fingers together as they both enter the elevator car. Minhyuk notices a light flush of color on Hyungwon’s cheeks. In that moment of happiness he couldn’t help but tighten his grip on the younger’s hand, only to feel the same intensity grip back on his own. Hyungwon lightly punches in their floor number as they board and quietly waited for the doors to automatically close.

“You slept well in the car. I hope you won’t be too tired later.” Minhyuk says fondly. He pauses and uses his free hand to push up his bangs. He tilts his head and looks Hyungwon in the eyes. He smiles brighter than he did earlier. “You have to put on an amazing performance.”

Hyungwon slowly raises his brow at Minhyuk. He’s still flustered with the sudden show of affection and now Minhyuk was opening the topic of his disk jockeying. They’ve never talked about it more than he did with other members. The only ones that really seemed interested were obviously Jooheon and Changkyun. The lack of interest, Hyungwon figured was because his boyfriend either didn’t think too much of his new occupation or disliked the fact that learning to be a DJ and going on gigs took up what little time Hyungwon had outside of Monsta X.

“It wouldn’t be televised Minhyuk, you wouldn’t see it. You won’t be disappointed in me.” Hyungwon replies in a teasing tone. It wasn’t much of a concern to him that his boyfriend never talked about him being DJ H.One and how the recent changes made the older feel but he still hoped Minhyuk would show any kind of reaction. Even when he performs with Jooheon during their concerts Minhyuk never gave him feedback; it was as if the special stage didn’t happen.

He’s been used to Minhyuk ignoring DJ H.One that it was now odd that Minhyuk was starting to talk about it. He’ll fully admit that he’s a bit excited to see where this goes. As the reply leaves Hyungwon’s lips, he noticed Minhyuk’s gaze changed from fond to serious. Mihyuk’s bright mischievous eyes meet his own in a challenging manner. Had Hyungwon not seen Minhyuk’s demeanor changing in a split second far too many times he’d be alarmed.

Minhyuk was giving him the look he always wore when he’s about to win a game or cheat on someone to win a game and Hyungwon didn’t know why.

The sound of the elevator signaling they’ve reached their floor made both men break eye contact to watch the doors slide open. Minhyuk lets go of Hyungwon’s hand and exits the elevator first, smiling as he drags his carrier out of the cart. He can feel Hyungwon following him close by. When he hears the elevator doors close Minhyuk stops after a few steps and turns around to face Hyungwon. The latter who is walking close to him halts and eyes him suspiciously.  

Minhyuk was sure Hyungwon’s jab in the elevator had everything to do with the fact that he was ignoring his boyfriend’s new occupation. Minhyuk knew that deliberately never talking about anything related to DJ H.One with Hyungwon would get on his boyfriend’s nerves sooner or later and it seems that Hyungwon was just about ready to talk it out with him. If Minhyuk was kind enough to be honest with Hyungwon about his feelings for the younger man’s new hobby since day one, he knew that it would have been great relief for his boyfriend. Minhyuk wasn’t kind though; he was spiteful and scheming and Hyungwon deserved at least this small frustration from Minhyuk’s silence. Of course the Minhyuk’s fun in watching Hyungwon subtly wait for validation after he gives an amazing performance as DJ H.One with Jooheon spitting fire next to him was about to end. Minhyuk had it all planned out, he decided that he’ll frustrate Hyungwon only up until today.

“You’re dumb Hyungwonnie. Why would I tell you to do well if I won’t be watching you?” Minhyuk’s smile doesn’t falter as he watches Hyungwon stare at him blankly. It takes a few seconds for the younger man to comprehend his words and suddenly Hyungwon’s visibly taken aback and distressed. Minhyuk finds his confusion and worry adorable. It was common for Minhyuk to see Hyungwon in a confused state and yet it never fails to amuse him.

“Do you want to watch tonight’s gig? I- Minhyuk, I don’t have a spare ticket for you.” Hyungwon says finally in a tone of defeat. Minhyuk almost feels sorry for him as he imagines all the possible thoughts running through his boyfriend’s head. Why was Hyungwon so easy to forget that Minhyuk was always a step ahead?

Minhyuk didn’t want to have this conversation in the apartment’s hallway just a few feet away from the entrance to their dorm; it was practically public space. Whatever was going to happen next, whether Hyungwon would blow up on him with anger or not, he knew that it should be done behind closed doors. He takes one look at Hyungwon’s facial expression and instantly decides that he had enough of being vague with the younger. Minhyuk again grabs Hyungwon’s hand, this time with an urgency that made Hyungwon feel like he just needed to follow.

Hyungwon lets himself get dragged inside their dorm, they wordlessly kick off their shoes and leave both carriers in the vestibule, hands still linked together. In Minhyuk’s haste they only briefly acknowledged the members that were all loitering in the living room. Some members were busy unpacking or lounging while others were already asleep on the couch. Minhyuk who saw Hyunwoo sleeping on the couch and Hoseok in front of his laptop decided that they could use Hyungwon’s room.

When Minhyuk hears the click of the door lock, he doesn’t hide his amusement as he pulls Hyungwon closer to him and buries his face on the space between the taller man’s shoulder blades and chest. Hyungwon feels Minhyuk breathe in, face almost buried in his clothes. He wraps his arms around Minhyuk’s shoulder cautiously. Minhyuk’s odd behavior was placing him on edge and he can’t decide if Minhyuk was upset with him or was playing another one of his pranks. Minhyuk mumbles words onto his cloth covered skin and Hyungwon physically pulls Minhyuk away from his body to understand what his boyfriend was saying.

“Minhyuk, what is it?”

“I asked manager-hyung if I could watch your gig and he told me I shouldn’t. I only asked him out of politeness, I’ve already bought my own ticket because I needed to watch you, Hyungwonnie.” Minhyuk says while looking up at Hyungwon. Minhyuk is smiling proudly as if he hadn’t just taunted Hyungwon inside an elevator, made him flustered in the middle of the hallway and then dragged him inside their dorm room all in the span of minutes. Everything up until now was all too dramatic and unnecessary. Hyungwon remembers the signature look Minhyuk gave him in the elevator; it was the one that gave away that Minhyuk was aware of his ridiculous behavior and yet he’ll go through with it just because.

Hyungwon wonders if he should be mad about the roundabout way his boyfriend told him that he was going to his show but he decides he couldn’t be mad. He can’t be mad now, not when he’s been worrying about Minhyuk’s opinion since the start. No matter how much he thought Minhyuk’s support didn’t matter, Hyungwon knows that a huge part of him is relieved with just a few words. He could have gone to his gig just armed with words of support from Minhyuk and the other members but the fact the older man wanted to be there to watch him despite the back to back schedules, that’s what makes it even more special. Hyungwon thinks his boyfriend is a bit odd but as he stares at the older man finally smiling at him innocently like a child; he decides that Minhyuk was undeniably beautiful.

“You’re really something, huh.” Hyungwon whispers as he lowers his hands to Minhyuk’s sides, he settles them at both sides of the older man’s hips. Minhyuk sensing that Hyungwon was anything but angry decides to let out a small hearty laugh; even he was finally relieved of his secret. Before this day, Minhyuk was debating with himself whether to tell Hyungwon he was going to watch him or just show up in the crowd and meet him after the gig but the happiness in Hyungwon’s eyes now that he told him he had to watch DJ H.One; it was what Minhyuk wanted to see all the time. 

“You were pretending like you didn’t care about my DJ-ing and then behind my back you’re buying a ticket to my gig. Why didn’t you just ask me beforehand?” Hyungwon lightly scolded him. He was unashamed to be notorious for tolerating a huge amount of bullshit from Minhyuk but he couldn’t understand this. Why did the other have to be secretive and silent about something like this? It was both economically wasteful and emotionally draining. In response, Minhyuk pouts at Hyungwon as if doing so would automatically grant him forgiveness.

“It’s my revenge story, mister hotshot DJ H.One. Do you know how fun it is to watch you look at me expectantly as if I should praise you for doing your job.” Minhyuk finally says. His hands that were originally fiddling with his coat are making its way to Hyungwon’s face. Minhyuk doesn’t get discouraged by the scandalized look Hyungwon gives him and cups the younger’s small face with his both his hands. The annoyance in Hyungwon’s voice was evident but Minhyuk was confident that he could talk his way out of this if he told Hyungwon exactly what he feels. Minhyuk wasn’t always sincere, but his feelings for Hyungwon were. He breaks their eye contact as stares at Hyungwon’s lips as he continues.

“Baby, you’re doing a so well, you know that. I can’t be any more proud. I just can’t believe you didn’t give me at least a year’s warning before turning into a DJ. You don’t want to know what you do to me.” Minhyuk feels his heart skip a bit when Hyungwon’s tongue peeks out to lick his lower lip. Minhyuk’s not about to tell Hyungwon how sinful he looks right now, and especially when he’s up in the podium commanding a crowd through music with just the tap of his fingers. DJ H.One’s confidence and passion was a side of Hyungwon that Minhyuk wanted all for himself.  

“What do I do Min? You’ve never told me.” The grip Hyungwon had on Minhyuk’s hips grows tighter. Minhyuk knows they’re too close; too much tension’s been built up but he still dares to lean even closer to Hyungwon. They’re working on limited time and he knows their manager could arrive at the dorms in any moment to ask Hyungwon to get ready.

“Do you understand how good you look when you’re concentrating? Wonnie, you always have this serious expression whenever you write poems or think of choreography. The way your passion for it just shows in your actions and expression, Hyungwon, it kills me a little inside. You’re so beautiful. Now you’re using those expressions with as DJ H.One and it’s so good. You’re so good. But for me it’s worse because you’re showing it to everyone not just me.”

Hyungwon bit his lip as Minhyuk spilled his thoughts. Minhyuk is finally explaining himself and Hyungwon acknowledges that it finally makes sense. He was so stupid to have had the complete opposite idea of what Minhyuk was feeling.

“Minhyuk, did I frustrate you so much to the point that you deliberately went out of your way to stress me out?” Hyungwon asks. He must have said it in a harsher way than he intended because Minhyuk suddenly lets go of his face with an embarrassed expression, hands waving as if to say no.

“I didn’t want to stress you out too much. I’m sorry. I figured that just until today wouldn’t hurt.” The uncharacteristic repentant expression Minhyuk was giving him really shouldn’t have been enough but Hyungwon knows there wasn’t much to do but accept it. To keep Minhyuk closer, he removes one hand from the others hip and laces his fingers with Minhyuk’s free hand. Hyungwon brings their intertwined hands closer to his lips and places a soft kiss at the back of Minhyuk’s hand. Hyungwon makes a show of biting his lower lips lightly before letting it go with a pop. Minhyuk’s game is done and now he knew he had the upper hand.

“You didn’t answer my question. What does DJ H.One do to you, Min?” Hyungwon whispers. They both know what Hyungwon wants to hear and Minhyuk almost hates the amused tone the younger was using to talk to him. He knew Hyungwon just gained more confidence with his confession and he stops himself from getting annoyed that the younger is treating him like he’s easy. Minhyuk lets it slide because he knows how lucky he is to be with someone like Hyungwon. Minhyuk thinks he doesn’t deserve someone that could easily move on from the stress he’s given him for months just because he was a bit jealous of everyone.

 “If I told you I wanted to go on stage and rip you off your booth so I can shove my tongue down your throat every time you’re feeling yourself to the music, what would you do?”

Hyungwon doesn’t give Minhyuk an answer, instead he places the hand previously on Minhyuk’s hips to the back of the shorter man’s nape. Hyungwon leans down to kiss Minhyuk but is surprised that the other met him halfway. Minhyuk didn’t need to stand too much on his toes to reach Hyungwon, their height difference wasn’t huge but he didn’t want to stain his neck so he pushed himself up to meet the other’s lips. Hyungwon still holding on to Minhyuk’s hand and feels the other grip on his tighter. Minhyuk’s other hand was tightly clutching his inner shirt, using it as leverage to meet Hyungwon’s height.

Minhyuk lets Hyungwon dominate the kiss moaning as the younger’s tongue pushes inside him mouth, moving straight to trace every part of the roof of his mouth. Every time Hyungwon would pull away for air the older would give him a small kiss then open his mouth again to let Hyungwon in again. Hyungwon’s fingers were tracing circles on his nape and Minhyuk lives for it. At some point Minhyuk can’t help but try to move forward, anything to closer to Hyungwon.

Somewhere along pushing himself closer onto Hyungwon in the process of deepening their kiss, the other moved a step back and hit his back to the door. The sound wasn’t too strong but they’re sure the other members heard it. But both end up sharing eye contact, they’re amused rather than embarrassed at what had just happened. Minhyuk slowly opens his mouth to release Hyungwon’s lower lip that he was biting on to. Both men were flustered but they were sharing ecstatic smiles. Finally having to understand each other again seemed to have brought a new level of energy to both of them.

In the middle of their blissful silence, Minhyuk doesn’t anticipate Hyungwon’s hands suddenly cradling his face closer to his. Full lips smooched his own for what feels like a second before an audible pop is heard. As fast as he had pulled Minhyuk in, Hyungwon also lets go. “That’s to give me energy for tonight.”

Minhyuk hits him lightly on the shoulder, embarrassed at the fact that his boyfriend would give him an innocent kiss after practically worshiping his mouth moments ago. Hyungwon’s smiling sheepishly at Minhyuk. “Baby, wear a soft sweater later. I want to sleep in your arms on our way back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy Birthday Monbebes! This is my first Monsta X fancfiction I'll be posting and also the first story I'll be posting online after years. This was supposed to be just a part of a while fic with other Monsta X pairings but I decided to make the ships and their stories separately. I'm sorry for this mess but I had to get this out my system before I finish a more serious Hyunghyuk fic in production right now. This is inspired by a song called Lucky by Pentagon, please listen to it if this fic made you happy.


End file.
